


Location, Location, Location.

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Dominant Mike, Getting Together, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8635528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: "I'm a great kisser," Mike divulged, striding towards his bosses desk, perching on the edge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another quick drabble about the boys.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, grammatical errors.
> 
> Hope you like it. :)

"Morning boss, how was your date last night?" Donna asked, placing a coffee on his desk and watching his reaction for clues.

He rolled his eyes and stared at her, eyebrows raised.

"That bad huh?" She continued, pushing her luck slightly.

"Donna, I'm not talking about my date with you.", he replied firmly.

"Hmmm, so you're not denying that it was bad and you're calling it a date, so there was no _adult time_." She stroked her chin, mulling over the clues. "Aha! She was a bad kisser, wasn't she?" Donna beamed.

"Who was a bad kisser?" Mike interrupted, intrigued.

"No-one!/Harvey's Date.", they replied in unison.

"I'm a great kisser.", Mike divulged, striding towards his bosses desk, perching on the edge.

Donna knew when to make her exit, she gave Mike an over exaggerated wink and sauntered away.

"Oh, sure you are, Rookie. You probably put minimum effort into it, like you do your personal style", Harvey drawled, shit eating grin on his face.

"Well, I bet I can change your mind. I bet you'd be so into it, by the time I'm done with you, you'd be gagging for more.", Mike bragged, undeterred by Harvey's usual snark.

"I've never gagged for anything or anyone Mike.", He crowed. But yeah OK, maybe the taste of Mike's mouth had crossed his mind before.

"Challenge accepted!" Mike declared, yanking Harvey out of his chair and pushing him toward the door before he could lawyer his way out of this.

"Mike, this isn't a good-"

"Nope, not listening!" Mike cut him off, guiding him towards the lift, hand on the small of his back.

Harvey wanted to argue, but curiosity got the better of him. When had the puppy grown a set? It was kind of hot.

"First of all." Mike lectured, "It's all about location, location, location," he wiggled his eyebrows and opened the door to the dark emergency exit stairwell. "You'll want somewhere dark and quiet, so you have their full attention.", Mike directed, pushing Harvey inside and against the concrete wall, pressing his body hard up against him.

"Then, it's all about making them want it.", he whispered, right into Harvey's ear, voice firm and dirty.

Mike moved his hands into Harvey's hair. He gently pulled on it and started to nibble on his earlobe, then made filthy, breathy moaning sounds into his ear. He kissed along his jaw line to his chin and gave it a soft, teasing bite. He smoothed his hands over Harvey's face, pressing light kisses to his forehead, eyelids, cheeks, and nose.

"You need to tease them with your taste.", He breathed against Harvey's cheek then placed a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth, the slightest teasing brush of lips. Harvey stifled a moan.

Mike placed his hands on Harvey's face, stroking his thumbs over his cheeks. He brought his mouth only millimetres from Harvey's and breathed hotly into his parted lips, before licking across his top lip and biting softly on the bottom lip. Harvey's whole body shivered, he couldn't deny it; he was completely turned on. Mike being pressed against him kind of gave that away.

"Then.", Mike rasped, undoing Harvey's jacket button and untucking his shirt with an insistent yank, "You start to touch... everything, get your hands on as much skin as possible.", his voice wavered, his hands sliding over Harvey's love handles as he pressed sloppy open mouthed kisses to his neck and jaw line, again pressing a quick kiss to the other corner of Harvey's mouth as his hands slid up his chest.

Harvey tried to turn his head to capture Mike's lips, but Mike had already moved on to making sexy guttural moans into his ear. Harvey groaned in frustration as his hips moved searching for friction against Mike.

"When they are going crazy for it.", Mike whispered hotly, against his lips, "When they are moaning and pleading for it.", he continued, rolling his hips against Harvey, pulling the very moan he was talking about, from him.

"That's when you do this.", Mike stills, backing away, he grabs the door handle, pulls the door open and walks away.

It takes exactly 5 seconds for Harvey to grab him by the wrist, reef him back in, press him up against the door and kiss the ever-loving fuck out of him. And wasn't that just what Mike wanted.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know if you liked it by commenting.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com/
> 
> I love a good chat!


End file.
